


i can tell that you're tired, but you leave the car on.

by penrosequartz



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Calogan Week, M/M, Stargazing, calogan week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: Caliban is staring at the night sky, and Logan joins him.





	i can tell that you're tired, but you leave the car on.

**Author's Note:**

> for day 1 of calogan week 2017. it's... 15 minutes early. oops

_We're never done with killing time, can I kill it with you?_

 

* * *

 

Caliban was alive.  
The cool night air was rippling around his body. In the faint light of the moon he shone like a ghost, some poor soul who'd been murdered in the desert years ago. He briefly wondered if ghosts like that _were_ here, looking up at the stars with him. Maybe they were even trying to talk to him.  
That was sad. Never being able to talk to someone. Being next to them and totally invisible. Never being noticed for what you were.  
His earlier interactions with Logan sprung to mind, and he smirked a little.  
“Imagine that,” he said aloud to the darkness.  
“Imagine what?” Came Logan’s gruff voice.  
Caliban shot right up, jumping out of his skin.  
“Jesus christ Logan! Warn a guy!” He exclaimed.  
“Sorry,” Logan awkwardly stood in front of him, looking like he might ask something but not quite getting there.  
“Uh…” Caliban paused, “Did you want to sit?”  
The pale man gestured to the rest of the tattered and worn picnic blanket that he'd been sitting on. It probably wasn't the best protection from whatever was out here, be it scorpions, snakes, or ghosts, but he had to make do.  
Logan nodded uncomfortably, and Caliban shuffled over a little, giving them both some space.  
“I’m, uhm,” Logan cleared his throat, “I'm sorry.”  
“Sorry for what?” Caliban asked. He knew what.  
“For breaking your mug,” Logan sighed.  
“It's okay. It wasn't my favourite one. The other one is,” Caliban shrugged. If Logan ever broke Caliban’s favourite mug, well. What would the world have come to?  
There was a break in the conversation, and Logan tilted his head towards the sky.  
“The stars look…” Logan stopped himself.  
“Please don't say ‘nice.’ Go on,” Caliban urged, smiling up at the night sky, “Say something uncharacteristically profound.”  
“They look lonely,” Logan confessed, “They're all so far away from each other.”  
“If they touched, they'd die,” Caliban commented meaningfully.  
“Would they die straight away?” Logan asked.  
Caliban was painfully aware that Logan was staring right at him now, but he refused to look back. He didn't know why.  
“I don't know. They'd have as much time as they could before they burnt out, I suppose,” Caliban said carefully.  
“But they'd burn out eventually anyway, right?” There was an edge of desperation in Logan’s voice.  
“Is this a metaphor?” Caliban asked, turning his head towards Logan.  
“Maybe,” Logan locked eyes with him, “If you want it to be.”  
Caliban shut his eyes and leaned in, softly pressing his lips against the mouth of the Wolverine. Caliban was alive under the stars and there were ghosts behind each of them, ghosts in lines stretching hundreds of miles. And eventually they were both going to burn out and join that line. But not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, let me know in the comments and/or leave kudos!


End file.
